Aqua teen hunger horse pt2
by Jokerboy719
Summary: Well this is part 2 of the 3 serie this part will make the last part all you want to read


Aqua Teen Hunger Horse part 2 the return of Shake

Well In the last chapter meatwad got a horse as a pet and stuff happens about it and shake leaves saying that he will get revenge hope ya like part 2

Shake- Its Payback Time You rib thing I will kill you

Shake- Hey Carl wake up we need Revenge

Carl- I hate you shake I hope you go to hell because if you don't I will kill my self

Shake- Carl why do you have to be suicidal why can't you have happy thoughts on living and eating that horse to make meatwad scream half to death and meatwad crying and won't stop these are some reasons why I live my purpose is to make meatwad upset ha

(Meanwhile in the house meat ribs is talking about shake with meatwad)

Meatwad- Why don't we talk about the way shake is an ass meat ribs would you enjoy that if we do?

Meatribs- No lets burn his flesh and eat him I mean drink him (thinking in his mind)

Meatwad- Meat ribs what do you think about my friend dewy do you think he is better then shake?

Meat ribs- Anything in this world is better then him trust me noone likes a nasty shake like him he is the person that is a loser in a couple of years plotting deaths and making PEOPLE cry this is "shake"

Frylock- I'm back with the groceries did you know that shake is at Carls house and Carl is in the street screaming DIE SHAKE

(Meanwhile)

Carl- I will kill you SHAKE if you don't UNTIE me with this rope SHAKE, SHHAKKEEE

Shake- Well Carl I would if you didn't threatened me with that nasty crowbar which is in you're ass you should see a doctor about that it's far in here's meatwad's Birthday card I was going to give it to you but here is the AARP card for Carl have fun with it use it for good not evil well b-

S

Frylock- Shake why are you trying to kill Carl again You know Shake I am really starting to get really mad at you that you will pay for it very soon I promise you that shake You will pay

Shake- Talk to me when you get a breath mint and a nice attitude then only then you can speak to me do you understand don't think about talking until I'm done. Ok Carl You suck you got a crowbar in you're ass you are acting like a whining Bi& And you have no life so Carl just give up ok and finally Meatwad is a whiny little Pr&k and he hates me even when I try to do good so I get blamed for his actions? Meatwad is playing with his "animal" inside our house so what are you going to do about that Talk.

Frylock- Finally Ok shake First off all Meatwad is a child and you are not supposed to attack him in every skit and this meat ribs is his responsibility until he doesn't want it anymore so I want you to untie him right now and let him free or I swear I will make you do it I have A question Shake do you like the taste of fire?

Shake- No Ms. Drippy I never want to taste Mr. Drippy's milk are you the one who is carrying the baby for that piece of crap that lies around?

Frylock- Here is the news flash Drippy is a piece of dirt that hade a heart that you needed so you got sick ate him and made him a piece of a car. So this has nothing to do with this situation ok SHAKE so what are you going to do with meat ribs you psychopath

(Meanwhile)

Meatwad- hey I got a 6 got and 6's

Meat Rib- No Gold Fish got any 6's

Meatwad- Dam here how do you know everytime I get a number you always know?

Meat Ribs- Well here it is I won ….. And you don't have you have to face it

Meatwad- Ok then lets play checkers

(meanwhile)

Carl- I WANT TO BE UNTIED NOW

Shake- Listen First do you're the crowbar stuck in you're ass and then we can talk ok Anyway we need revenge Carl everyone help me get the horse out of here and I'll use meatwads money to pay for the surgery

Frylock- No SHAKE use your own money to do it OK

Meatwad- Help the horse wants to kill me for throwing a chair at the television

Shake- You did what you did destroyed my television

Meatwad- None of that now he wants you SHAKE he heard that you want to kill him

Shake-Carl get you're pool ready were going in

Carl-Oh no NO SHAKE DON'T DO AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well that's it this was chapter 2 of the 3 chapter series 5 pages left to determine the fate of the Aqua teens the conclusion is near read ch3 the end

Jokerboy719


End file.
